


All I Want To Do Is Go Home

by boobtube1938



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Box full of gifts, F/M, Fluff, I thank him for his awesome songs and voice, M/M, Michael Buble is awesome, Missing home, Stiles becomes famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobtube1938/pseuds/boobtube1938
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a well known author who hits it big time when his book hits the big screen. He notices the perks of being famous along with the downside of being away from home for extended periods of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want To Do Is Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> Work inspired by "home" by michael buble and just something that i threw together, so if there are mistakes... sorry

_Another summer day_  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm

 

Stiles Stilinski had the life that people dreamed of, a life full of travel, meeting famous people and being invited to all of the major Hollywood parties. He has crowds of people chanting his name when he steps onto the red carpet as the flashing of dozens of cameras point at him. He had worked hard to get where he is standing now: a five-star hotel that overlooks London.

 

Yesterday was spent in Australia

 

Tomorrow, China

 

Later, dozens of interviews in other parts of the world, with people he has never met before.

 

_May be surrounded by_  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

 

Almost a year since he’s been home, since he’s been in the warmth of his friends and family, in his own bed and lounging with Derek on their living room couch. He misses a lot from home, but out of everything, he misses his mate the most. Stiles knew it would be hard taking the career path he had. He had invited Derek to fly out, but with being alpha, it was difficult for the man to up and leave his territory. So, instead, the two lovers spent time on the phone, letters and emails and Skyping and facetime.

 

It wasn’t the same but it made living without Derek by his side just a little bit more bearable.

 

Taking in a deep breath of the London air, Stiles closes his eyes and mentally transports back to the place he calls home. The place where the pack would be huddled together after the full moon run, the smell of eggs and bacon cooking on the early morning breeze and laughter echoing in the once empty halls of the Hale house.

 

Stiles smiles to himself, opens his eyes and retreats into his temporary room. Upon sitting on the bed, Stiles unpacks a shoebox, opens it and runs his fingers over the various letters and items Derek and the pack had sent during his absence.

 

Pictures of the pack at gatherings, goofing around

 

Handmade items made from twigs, leaves, pinecones and acorns so Stiles would have a piece of the woods with him

 

A handkerchief made from pieces of clothes the pack had worn.

 

Handwritten letters from everyone but the majority were in Derek’s writing. Each letter was carefully and beautifully crafted. Intricate details of what the pack has been up to and then going onto more heartfelt moments and his feelings of Stiles not being there when he awakes every morning.

 

Seeing the empty chair at the table when eating

 

The passenger seat that remains cold, as he refuses any of the others to take Stiles’ spot. Derek also informs Stiles that his car rides are in silence, not only from the absence of Stiles’ constant babbling, but from refusing to turn on the radio because he doesn’t have Stiles there to bicker with about music choices

 

Derek misses the smell of Stiles and the smile and amber eyes that bring life to every dull moment

 

_And I’ve been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you_  
Each one a line or two  
“I’m fine baby, how are you?”  
Well I would send them but I know that it’s just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that

 

Stiles wipes away a single tear as he glances over the delicate parchment. At times like these, Stiles misses home the most. He only have the ghost touches of calloused hands on his shoulders, the ghost of a breath by his ear when Derek whispers sweet nothings in his ear in the early hours of morn and the ghost touches of his mate’s lips on his.

 

He traces his mate’s mark on his wrist, hoping Derek feels him on the other end.

 

Whispers of ‘I love you’ in the darkness before Stiles lies on the bed and closes his eyes, welcoming dreams of the pack filling his vision.

 

_Another aeroplane_  
Another sunny place  
I’m lucky, I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I’ve got to go home  
  
Let me go home  
I’m just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home

 

\---

 

Trees pass in a blur as the car travels down the road, cars speeding pass as the drivers try to reach their destination, and people not realizing what is going unseen or being forgotten as lives are consumed with material goods and the planning of the future. Stiles gets it, he used to be one of those people who got caught up in shiny things, but when Scott changed, being thrown into the world of the supernatural and becoming a well-known author, whose books went to the big screen, Stiles misses the days when he could just sit back and relax and just breathe.

 

_And I feel just like I’m living someone else’s life_  
It’s like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
This was not your dream  
But you always believed in me

 

So, as he sits in the driver’s seat of his beloved jeep, driving down the road that will turn to a dirt path leading deep into the woods, Stiles welcomes the sun shining through the trees and the familiar sounds and smells of the woods surrounding him.

 

_Another winter day has come_  
And gone away  
In either Paris or Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home

 

The Hale house looks the same as Stiles drives up to the structure. There are colorful flowers, that took the three women of the pack to force Derek to let them plant, blooming around the front porch. All of the windows are open, allowing the fresh spring air to air out the house. Music and laughter hit Stiles’ ears as he places his jeep in park and gets out. He’s glad that the others haven’t caught his scent; he wants this to be a surprise.

 

Stiles nervously wipes his palms on his jeans as he makes his way up to the front door of the house and turns the knob to enter the threshold. He stands in the open doorway and watches as Boyd waltzes Erica around the room, the blonde smiling ear-to-ear. Scott is in the corner with Jackson, both watching intently as Allison and Lydia bend over to retrieve…something. Isaac stands off in the corner, on his tiptoes to reach the cobweb hanging from the ceiling.

 

_And I’m surrounded by_  
A million people I  
Still feel alone  
And let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

 

Stiles turns his head, feeling a presence looming closer. He smiles as he spots Derek at the end of the hall. Making a gesture for Derek to be quiet, he steps fully outside to greet his mate on the front porch. Derek immediately wraps his arms around Stiles to pull the slender man closer. He drops his head so it rests where Stiles’ neck meets shoulder. The younger man sighs in relief at being surrounded by the warmth and welcoming arms of home.

 

Derek loosens his hold on Stiles after a few seconds to get a better look at the face he hasn’t seen in person for over a year. “You’re early.”

 

Stiles shrugs. “Needed a break.”

 

“You should have called. I would have picked you up.” Derek caresses his mate’s face and runs his thumb over Stiles’ cheekbone tenderly.

 

“Wanted it to be a surprise.” Stiles smiles and Derek finally closes the distance between them, kissing Stiles like he’s trying to make up for lost time. They break from the kiss and touch their foreheads together and look into each other’s eyes.

 

“You’re not supposed to be home for a few more months.” Derek notes in a soft, tender tone.

 

“I wanted to come home.”

 

_Let me go home_

_I’ve had my run_

_Baby, I’m done_

_I gotta go home_

_Let me go home_

_It’ll be alright_

_I’ll be home tonight_

_I’m coming back home_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking time to read! tell me what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> all rights to their rightful owners


End file.
